


The Lights of The City

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A shared moment between Jim and Sherlock, on a rooftop overlooking the lights of London.





	

Sherlock stands on the rooftop, looking out over the city. Out over the sea of lights filling his vision.

It's an almost peaceful sight, the thousands of lights of London sparkling all around him, but then Sherlock thinks of the crimes taking place all over the city and feels a sort-of sadness because of it.

"Hi, Sherlock," the voice behind him is quiet and soft, a hint of a Dublin accent to it. "Why are you here?"

Ah. So it's Jim (Moriarty, he corrects himself, his name is Moriarty). 

"It's... peaceful, almost, watching the lights. I don't have to be Moriarty, the consulting criminal. I'm just Jim, here. Just Jim."

Sherlock sits down, on the edge of the roof. His legs swing over the edge, back and forth, back and forth. Jim sits down beside him.

And for that brief moment, they understand each other.


End file.
